¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?
by losa13
Summary: Ichigo es un mal estudiante que trabaja en un bar y Rukia una chica de familia adinerada, las vidas de los dos cambian al conocerse
1. Chapter 1

historia

Hola soy Ichigo Kurosaki, soy un chaval de 17 años aunque no soy lo que se llama una persona normal, para empezar mi pelo es de color naranja y no es teñido, es natural, soy bastante alto y mi cuerpo es musculoso gracias a que practico kendo.

Estoy repitiendo curso no soy muy bueno para los estudios, trabajo de camarero en un bareto rockero y la gente que va por allí tampoco es muy normal.

Mi vida nunca ha sido precisamente entretenida hasta que un día mi amigo Ishida me presento a su novia y así comienza mi historia


	2. Chapter 2

novia de mi amigo  
>Es viernes a última hora y tengo que soportar a los imbéciles de mi clase y a la pesada profesora de biología, y además me estoy durmiendo como no toque pronto os juro que me pongo a roncar.<p>

Miro el reloj, 20 minutos de clase todavía, esto es eterno, menos mal que ya es viernes y aunque tenga que trabajar es más entretenido que estudiar, además Ishida me dijo que hoy quería prensentarme a alguien pero no me a cuerdo quien era.

-¡Riiiinnnngggg! ¡Riiiiiiiinnnnnggg! (sonido del timbre)

-ya podéis iros, subid las sillas y no olvidéis los deberes para el lunes-dice la profesora mientras recoge sus cosas.

Cojo mis cosas y salgo disparado de la clase hacia donde tengo aparcada la bicicleta, desde hace tiempo tengo la costumbre de ir y venir del colegio en bicicleta se hace bastante ejercicio, además así no tengo que esperar a nadie, de todas maneras mis amigos los veré luego y en este instituto hay mucha gente que no quiero ver ni en pintura.

Pedaleando llego a mi casa donde no hay nadie, nunca hay nadie los viernes, mis hermanas están en clase o en cualquier otro lado y mi padre trabajando. Entro en la cocina haber si hay algo de comer, no me gusta trabajar con la barriga vacía, tras terminar de picar algo me voy a mi habitación a quitarme el maldito uniforme es una de las cosas que más odio del instituto, me pongo mi camisa negra de los Ramones, unos vaqueros y mis botas de militar así es como me gusta ir.

Me voy andando al bar nunca voy en bicicleta porque más de una vez he llegado borracho a casa y creedme no es muy agradable ir borracho y en bicicleta, el bar en el que trabajo es un pequeño bar en una callejuela del centro de la ciudad, es muy conocido entre los rockeros.

Hoy llego el primero me toca abrir el Soul, este es el nombre del bar, tras abrir pongo un poco de música y me pongo a limpiar un poco.

Ahora mismo son las 6:30 aquí no hay ni un alma, por no esta no está ni el dueño del bar, oigo la puerta ¡por fin viene alguien!, el que entra por la puerta es un tío largo, con gafas, pelo corto y negro, es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo Ishida.

-Buenas Ishida-saludo a mi compañero-ya era hora de que viniera alguien.

-Hola Kurosaki-saluda mi compañero-¿soy el primero? ¿Y el jefe?

-ni idea de donde esta, hoy he tenido que abrir yo-digo.

-Por cierto luego viene una persona que te quiero presentar-dice Ishida mientras entra detrás de la barra.

-¿Quién?-pregunto.

- Ya te lo dije es mi novia-dice Ishida.

-¿Tienes novia?-pregunto extrañado, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?-pregunta Ishida un poco cabreado.

-Solo a veces, creía que lo sabías-el digo como si nada.

-Así no me extraña que estés repitiendo-dice, ¡ouch! Eso ha dolido, este tío siempre que puede me echa en cara que este repitiendo.

-Te odio- le digo secamente.

-Lo sé-dice sonriente mientras entra un cliente y se pone a servirle, estamos así durante media hora más hasta que se vuelve a vaciar el bar, estoy lavando los vasos y justo cuando levanto la cabeza entra por la puerta una muchacha de más o menos mi edad, alta, con gran delantera y el pelo largo y de color naranja.

-Hola Orihime- oigo una voz a mi lado, miro y es Ishida, un momento ¿esta tía es su novia?-Kurosaki esta es mi novia Orihime Inoue- nos presenta Ishida.

-Hola Uryuu- dice Inoue sonriendo- encantada de conocerte Kurosaki-kun.

-Igualmente- digo un poco sorprendido.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Zangetsu  
>Después de presentarnos estuvieron contándome como se conocieron, como empezaron a salir y demás cursiladas que me entraban ganas de vomitar, para aguantar la conversación me bebí unas cuantas cervezas, entre unas cosas y otras acabe llegando a mi casa alrededor de las 3 de la mañana.<p>

Ahora estoy plácidamente dormido en cómoda y calentita cama, oigo un ruido, ese sonido no me gusta, oigo el mismo ruido un poco más fuerte, adiós al pacifico sueño, antes de escuchar un tercer golpe me levanto de la cama justo en el momento en el que mi loco padre entra por la puerta lazándose encima de mi cama.

-¡BUENOS DIAS HIJO MIO!-grita mi padre justo antes de caer en plancha sobre mi cama vacía.

-¡Joder deja de gritar loco, por tu culpa no puedo dormir en paz!-le grito mientras le pejo una patada en la cara y le mando fuera de casa atreves de la ventana.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina donde están mis dos hermanas pequeñas Yuku y Karin.

-Buenas-les saludo mientras abro el frigorífico para buscar algo que desayunar.

-Buenos días hermanito-saluda mi hermana Yuku alegremente.

-Buenos días-saluda mi hermana Karin mas secamente

Desayuno un par de tostadas con mantequilla tranquilamente hasta que miro la hora que es.

-Mierda llego tarde-dicho esto subo corriendo a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa poniéndome lo primero que veo, camiseta de Extremoduro, pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte, cojo mi guitarra y bajo a despedirme, tras despedirme cojo la bicicleta y me voy hacia el Soul.

Hoy llego tarde al ensayo que tengo todos los sábados con mi grupo de música, hace tiempo junto con mis amigos monte un grupo de música al cual le pusimos el nombre de Zangetsu, ensayamos con el grupo en el Soul el dueño nos dejo después de enterarse que Ishida y yo teníamos un grupo.

Llego al bar y dejo la bicicleta dentro del bar que estaba abierto supongo que habrá abierto Ishida o el jefe.

-Y a era hora de que llegaras-dice Renji el segundo guitarrista del grupo.

-mm….-ese es el siempre expresivo Chad es el batería del grupo.

-no llego tan tarde- miro la hora- solo media hora tarde, por cierto ¿Dónde está Ishida?

-Ni idea todavía no a llegado-dice Renji.

-¿Y quién os a abierto?-Pregunto

-Tu jefe además ha dicho que quería hablar contigo.

-Vale-dijo mientras dejo apoyada la guitarra en el suelo y voy a buscar a mi jefe, se encuentra en un pequeño despacho que tiene en el bar.

-Buenos días Ichigo-dice mi alocado jefe, es un hombre de mediana edad, siempre lleva sombrero y esta como una puta cabra.

-Hola Urahara, ¿querías verme?

-Sí, quería decirte que nos ha fallado el grupo que iba tocar el sábado que viene.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

-Sí, quiero que toque tu grupo como sustituto de ellos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Gracias Urahara-salgo del despacho y me voy a reunir con los demás, además ya ha llegado Ishida que es el bajista del grupo.

-¿ya podemos ensayar?-dice Renji cabreado.

-Sí, pero antes una cosa-hago una pausa para darle más intriga-el sábado que viene damos un concierto aquí.

-De puta madre-dice Renji emocionado.

-…..guay-el siempre expresivo Chad.

-entonces tendremos que ensayar ya ¿no?-dice Ishida.

Tras decir esto nos ponemos a ensayar durante todo el día, solo dejamos de ensayar para comer y cuando era ya hora de abrir.


	4. Chapter 4

4. El concierto y ella

Tras una semana en la a que estuvimos preparando el concierto por fin es sábado por la noche y el Soul está lleno de gente aunque pocas de las personas sepan quienes somos , aunque no es nuestro primer concierto siempre que tocamos es como sustituto de otro grupo o como teloneros y por eso pocos son los que nos conocen.

-Buenas noches gente- dice Urahara que siempre se encarga de presentar a los grupos-se que esperabais a Blood, pero no a podido venir, pero os dejo con un grupo mejor que ellos os presento a Zangetsu- dicho esto Urahara baja del escenario y empezamos tocando "Nightmare" de Avenged Sevenfold, cuando empiezo a cantar el publico empieza a gritar y os puedo asegura que no hay nada más agradable que los aplausos y gritos del público ….al menos eso es lo que pienso ahora mismo.

Hay canciones que siempre tocamos en los conciertos y entre ellas esta una canción que siempre tocamos en recuerdo de las madre, esta canción es "El amor de una madre" de Warcry, recuerdo que cuando escuche por primera vez esta canción casi me hace llorar y por el mero recuerdo que me trae siempre la toco en memoria de mi madre.

Son unas cuantas las canciones de amor que cantamos, ahora mismo estamos tocando "Si amaneciera" de Saratoga, toco el solo mirando hacia el público, entre este veo a Inoue ya entiendo porque tiene esta cara de imbécil Ishida, pero lo que de verdad me llama la atención es una pequeña muchacha que se encuentra al lado de Inoue, es pequeña aunque puede tener perfectamente mi edad, tiene el pelo corto y de un color oscuro aunque entre tanta gente no se puede distinguir de qué color es exactamente, tiene los ojos bastante grandes y de color oscuro no se cual exactamente pero si puedo decir que son hermosos.

-Y en la oscura habitación necesito oír tu voz-canto mientras miro a la muchacha y veo como ella canta, su voz tiene que ser preciosa….¡¿¡¿pero qué coño estoy pensando? Mejor me centro en el concierto y dejo de mirar donde está la muchacha.

Tras unas cuantas canciones más y alguna miradita hacia donde se encuentra la muchacha el concierto termina, poca gente es la que queda en el bar.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien-dice Inoue mientras abraza a Ishida.

-Gracias cielo-le dice Ishida mientras le besa.

-Os invito a una cerveza-digo mientras salto encima de la barra para entra y servir las cervezas-¿Quieres tu una Inoue?

-No bebo alcohol no me sienta bien- dice Inoue.

-¿Y tú?-digo refiriéndome a la chica que he estado mirando todo el rato que al parecer es amiga de Inoue.

-Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, se ha mudado a la ciudad esta mañana-dice Inoue

-¿Y ya la conoces?-dice Renji.

-La conozco desde hace año pero cuando era pequeña se fue a vivir a otra ciudad y ha vuelto ayer-dice Inoue- ella tiene nuestra edad aunque está repitiendo.

-Mira como tu Ichigo-dice Ishida con la de joderme.

-Cállate Ishida-le digo mientras me bebo la cerveza de un trago y me sirvo otra.

-Kurosaki-kun bebes mucho ¿no?-dice Inoue, hay cosas que nunca me pueden decir y está entre ellas.

-Tengo mis razones para beber-digo mientras bebo un poco de la cerveza.

-Para olvidar-esto lo ha dicho Rukia y tiene razón con lo que dice.

-Lo que no deberías es beber mientras trabajas-dice Ishida.

-Y tu deberías estar trabajando-dice Urahara detrás de Ishida asustándolo y haciendo que se caiga al suelo del susto-Ichigo por favor cierra tu que me tengo que ir.

-Tú siempre escaqueándote-dice Ishida mientras se levanta del suelo.

-Tú a callar que tampoco le das u palo al agua-digo vengándome de todas las veces que me recuerda que estoy repitiendo-de acuerdo cierro pero me debes una.

-Gracias- dice mi jefe mientras sale corriendo del bar.

-Me voy- dice Renji-¿te vienes Chad?

-Vale….-dice Chad mientras él y Renji salen del bar

-Adiós-decimos todos.

-Rukia ¿Dónde vivías antes?-pregunta Ishida para sacar tema de conversación.

-En la capital-contesta Rukia.

-¿y cómo es que pasa de vivir en la capital a vivir en esta pequeña ciudad?- pregunto.

-Problemas familiares-contesta.

No sé porque pero me da la impresión de que por esta muchacha de negros cabellos y mirada violeta mi vida va a cambiar y mucho, lo que espero es que cambie mi vida para bien y no tenga que sufrir mas de lo que ya sufro.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Un mal día (I)

Hoy es otra vez lunes y tengo que ir al maldito instituto estoy deseando acabar este curcos y ponerme a trabajar, me da igual que me digan que no tengo futuro, nunca lo he tenido y nadie ha confiado en mis estudios ni siquiera yo.

Estoy andando hacia el instituto se me ha pinchado la rueda de la bicicleta y no hay tiempo para cambiarla, hoy tengo la impresión de que va es un mal día.

Llego al instituto y me voy a mi clase con mala cara todo el mundo que me ve sale corriendo como aquel que ha visto un fantasma.

Toca el timbre y entra en clase la profesora.

-Buenos días-saluda alegremente la profesora-hoy ha venido un achica nueva a clase.

¿Chica nueva? No puede ser que ser Rukia parce lista, aunque Inoue dijo que estaba repitiendo. Se abre la puerta y yo estoy a la mío por lo que no veo quien entra.

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki encantada-dice una voz rara, no la que escuche el sábado, levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con los ojos de Rukia

-Siéntate al lado del chico del pelo naranja-dice la profesora mientras me señala y Rukia viene hacia mí.

-Hola Kurosaki-dice Rukia con una voz rara cuando está sentada a mi lado.

-Hola Rukia-digo mientras le miro con cara rara-¿y esa voz repelente desde cuando la tienes?

-Es mi voz, Kurosaki-dice Rukia con esa maldita voz.

-No me jodas enana.

-¿A quién llamas enana, idiota?-dice con la voz del sábado.

-Esta voz me gusta más.

-Kurosaki, ya sé que te dan igual las clases, pero por lo menos disimula un poco y no molestes a la nueva-dice la profesora y me callo, miro a Rukia con mala cara y me saca la lengua.

-Kurosaki es un mal estudiante-dice otra vez con la maldita voz.

-Cállate enana-digo cabreado.

El resto de las clases pasaron como siempre excepto por alguna discusión que otra con Rukia, hasta que llego la hora de tecnología y con ella el maldito profesor.

-Hola chicos-dice el profesor cuando entra.

-Ichigo ¿Cómo se llama este profesor?-me pregunta Rukia.

-Es Aizen, ese tío me la tiene jurada-le digo

-Kurosaki cállate-dice Aizen

-Le estaba diciendo a la nueva alumna cómo te llamas

-Ponte de pie por responderme

-Pero si no he hecho nada-digo mientras me pongo de pie

-Lo de no hacer nada se te da muy bien por eso estas repitiendo

-Una de las razones por la que estoy repitiendo es porque un gilipollas como tu me suspendió sin razón alguna

-¡No me insulte Kurosaki!

-¡No me levantes la voz!

-¡Largo de clase!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?

-He dicho que te largues Kurosaki

-Que te den-salgo de clase dando un portazo y miran a Aizen de manera amenazante.

Siempre que tengo clase con este tío acabamos así, aunque no le suelo contestar paso de gastar saliva con un gilipollas como él, pero hoy tengo un mal día para que encima venga este a reírse de mí.


	6. Chapter 6

5. Un mal día (II)

Tras acabar la clase es el recreo, en cuanto toca me dirijo al único lugar donde consigo relajarme en todo el instituto, la terraza, supuestamente está cerrado con llave pero hace tiempo me encontré una copia de la llave, desde entonces es el lugar donde me escondo en el instituto, estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que alguien me sigue, entro en la terraza y oigo cerrarse la puerta y tras de este sonido oigo unos pasos me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Rukia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo con mala leche.

-Te he seguido.

-Noo ¿en serio?, no me había dado cuenta-digo con sarcasmo.

-No te pongas borde, idiota.

-No haberme seguido enana.

-No me llames enana, zanahoria.

-No te metas con mi pelo, medio metro.

-Joder no se puede hablar contigo.

-Me has pillado en un mal día.

-Ni que tuvieras la regla idiota.

Me empiezo a reír por la comparación, la verdad es que me ha hecho mucha gracia, cuando me ve reír Rukia pone cara rara pero al rato empieza ha reír también.

-Lo siento por tomarla contigo-le digo cuando dejo de reír y me siento en el suelo.

-No pasa nada-dice mientras se sienta a mi lado-te he seguido para pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué?-digo extrañado.

-Por mi culpa te han echado de clase.

-No es tu culpa ese tío me ha llegado a echar solo por respirar y no es broma, además es uno de los culpables por de que este repitiendo

-¿Cuáles te quedaron para repetir?

-Tecnología, Lengua, Ingles, Física, Mates, Biología.

-Eres un negado para los estudios.

-Eso dicen, ¿Y tu porque estas repitiendo?

-Estoy repitiendo porque perdí un año de estudio por problemas familiares.

-Vaya-nos quedamos callado creando un silencio incomodo ¡mierda! Odio los silencios incómodos-¿por dónde vives?

-Es que quieres ir a mi casa a violarme Kurosaki-dice con la maldita voz.

-Lo siento no me van las enanas tendrás que crecer un poco más.

-Tranquilo no me van los idiotas que le quedan todas.

-No me quedan todas, solo 6-digo riendo-¿Dónde vives?

-Cerca del centro comercial ¿y tú?

-Por ahí también-digo mientras miro la hora-va a tocar pronto-digo mientras me levanto, bajamos en silencio a clase y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios de clase justo cuando toca.

-¿Tienes cronometrado cuando tardas en bajar?-me pregunta Rukia con cara rara.

-Sí, llevo mucho tiempo subiendo a la terraza, aunque espero dejar de subir este año-digo lo último en un susurro que Rukia no llega a oír, no sé porque pero me alegro que no lo haya escuchado, no sé por qué peor no quiero que ella sepa que me voy del instituto en cuanto acabe este curso, no quiero que sepa el fracaso que soy.

-Kurosaki ¿puede acompañarme?-me llama el director al principio de la ultima hora, me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta sintiendo sobre mi todas las miradas y eso no me gusta, solo me gusta tener las miradas sobre mi cuando estoy encima del escenario.

-¿Qué pasa Ukitake?-pregunto cuando estamos fuera de clase.

-Mejor hablamos en el despacho-Dice el director, Ukitake Jushiro, nos dirigimos a su despacho-Supongo que sabes porque te he llamado-dice mientras se sienta detrás de una gran mesa.

-Por la bronca en clase-digo mientras me siento enfrente de él.

-Ya son muchas las broncas en clase con Aizen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a expulsar?

-Una semana, haber si así te replanteas de una vez tus estudios.

-Mis estudios ya están decididos.

-Sin estudios no tendrás futuro, te lo digo como amigo no como director.

-Tengo futuro trabajando en el Soul.

-¿Vas a estar todo la vida trabajando en el bar de Urahara?

-También puedo trabajar como profesor de kendo o tocando en algún grupo.

-Así no sobrevivirás.

-Y con los estudios voy a perder tiempo.

-¿No hay manera de convencerte?

-No, me voy-digo mientras salgo del despacho y me dirijo a clase, llego a clase justo cuando toca para que nos vallamos de clase, recojo mis cosa y me voy solo hacia mi casa como siempre pero hoy sin la bicicleta.

-Ichigo-oigo que alguien me llama me giro y me encuentro con Rukia.

-¿Qué quieres?-le digo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han expulsado toda la semana.

-Ha sido por mi culpa, si no te hubiera hablado en clase no te habrían echado-dice bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso enana.

-No me llames enana, idiota.

-Medio metro.

-Cabeza zanahoria.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Seguimos andando Rukia y yo hasta llegar a un cruce.

-yo me marcho por aquí-me dice Rukia mientras señala al lado izquierdo.

-Pues aquí nos separamos, yo me voy por el lado contrario-digo señalado hacia la derecha.

-Pues entonces adiós-dice Rukia.

-Hasta la semana que viene-digo riéndome mientras me voy por la derecha hasta llegar a mi casa.

Durante el camino he decidido no decirle nada a mi padre de que me han expulsado hasta después de las clases de kendo, así será más sano para mis compañeros de kendo cuando me cabreo suelo desahogarme con los combates de kendo.

Entro en mi casa y me dirijo al comedor donde se encuentran mis hermanas y mi padre.

-Hola Ichi-nii-saludan mis hermanas.

-¡Hijo mío!-dice mi padre mientras salta hacia mí para darme una patada.

-¡Quita viejo!-le digo mientras le doy un puñetazo en la cara y me siento en la mesa a comer con mis hermanas.

-Hijo mío ¿Por qué me pegas?-dice mi padre llorando.

-Has empezado tu-le digo mientras como.

La comida pasa entre disputas entre mi padre y yo, tras comer me dirijo a mi cuarto antes de irme a kendo, estoy un rato tocando la guitarra, es lo único que mede verdad me relaja, tras un par de canciones dejo la guitarra, cojo las cosas de kendo y me voy.

El gimnasio donde hago kendo está en la dirección por donde se ha ido antes Rukia, las casas de esa zona siempre me han llamado la atención por lo grande que son, me pregunto en cuál de ellas vivirá, pensando estas cosas llego hasta el gimnasio.

Entro en el vestuario para cambiarme en el se encuentra un compañero mío.

-Hola Kurosaki-dice mi compañero.

-Hola-digo mientras empiezo a cambiarme.

-No tienes buena cara.

-No he tenido un buen día-digo mientras termino de cambiarme-nos vemos arriba.  
>Subo al tatami pero todavía no hay nadie, entro en él y cojo un par de pesas, paso de esperar sin hace nada.<p>

Al rato de estar en el tatami llega el profesor de kendo, es el tio mas bruto que conozco, se llama Zaraki Kenpanchi.

-Hola Kenpanchi-le saludo mientras dejo las pesas.

-Hola Kurosaki-dice entrando en el tatami-me debes un combate.

No sé por qué per tiene una extraña obsesión de combatir conmigo y es muy difícil de evitar que combata conmigo.

-Hola-dice mientras entra uno de mis amigos dentro del gimnasio, el es Ikkaku, él y Renji son con los que mejor me llevo de kendo, llevamos viniendo a kendo desde que somos pequeños y siempre hemos sido amigos aunque Ikkaku y Renji vayan a institutos distintos.

-Oye Ichigo-dice Renji durante el calentamiento.

-Dime.

-¿Qué piensas de la amiguita de Inoue?

-¿Rukia?

-Sí, ¿qué piensas de ella?

-Nada en especial, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque parece que te interesa más de lo normal.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-De que te conozco de toda la vida.

-Pues entonces sabrás que Rukia no es mi tipo.

-Pero se puede cambiar de gustos, además es mona.

-Eso es verdad-susurro sin que Renji llegue a oírlo, espera un momento ¡¿Qué coño estoy diciendo?

La clase termino sin más cosas raras, solamente casi lesiono a tres compañeros y casi me mata a mi Kenpanchi, al salir voy andando lentamente, no quiero llegar a casa, me quedo mirando las casas de la zona y sigo preguntándome en cual vivirá Rukia, no se porque me lo pregunto tanto, ¿será verdad que me interesa Rukia', es moma y me cae bien…¡ en serio ¿Qué coño estoy pensando? ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado yo?, yo que nunca he querido a nadie, yo que nunca he tenido corazón.

Pensando estas tonterías llego a mi casa, es hora de contar la verdad, suspiro y abro la puerta, mira la hora, es tarde mis hermanas están dormidas, mejor así no interrumpen, entro en mi casa y me dirijo al salón desde donde oigo la televisión lo más seguro es que sea mi padre.

-Hola viejo-digo mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá.

-Hola Ichigo-dice mi padre mirándome-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes la cara muy seria.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-Me han expulsado, por culpa de Aizen como siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-dice mi padre tras un suspiro.

-Una semana.

Siento haber tardado tanto en poder publicar pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas con el ordenador y tardado mucho en poder volver a escribir.

Y por si lo queréis os dejo mi twitter : cheshire1765


	8. Chapter 8

7. Ensayo.

En toda la semana no he hecho nada, para que iba a hacerlo de todas maneras, seria malgastar tiempo y para malgastarlo en algo lo malgasto durmiendo que es más sano, pero hoy no puedo estar todo el día durmiendo, tengo que ir a ensayar donde veré a Ishida y este me echara la bronca porque me hayan echado una semana, desde luego es peor que mi "querido" padre o por lo menos me riñe más que el.

Al llegar al Soul está abierto, entro y me encuentro con Urahara y con su mujer, Yoruichi.

-Hola Ichigo-dice Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Holo-digo mientras entro-¿Ha llegado alguno de estos ya?

-No, ¿oye que te ha pasado esta semana?-pregunta Yoruichi mientras se acerca a mi.

-¿Por qué te metes en mi vida?-digo mientras me subo al escenario-¿y cómo es que sabes tú eso?

-Tu padre, que lo que cuenta todo-dice sonriendo-además si no me meto en tu vida me aburro.

-Urahara entretenla más que si no nos acaba traumatizando a Ichigo-dice Ishida desde la puerta.

-No pasa nada, Ichigo ya está curado de espanto-dice Urahara con su inconfundible sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde-digo con la guitarra a cuestas.

-Culpa de ellas-dice mientras señala detrás de él, donde se encuentran Inoue, Rukia y Chad.

-¿Desde cuándo Chad es una chica?-dice Urahara riéndose, Chad no dice nada y se dirige a la batería.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-pregunto mientras me quedo mirando a Rukia.

-¿Algún problema, Ichigo?-dice Rukia mientras se acerca al escenario.

-Tu ha callar enana.

-Ichigo no te metas con la pobre muchacha-dice Yoruichi.

-Calla, que no eres mi madre.

-Pero como si lo fuera.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Renji?-dice Ishida para que dejemos de discutir.

-No viene, tiene una boda en no sé dónde.

-¿Y no me lo has podido decir antes?

-Como te he visto tanto esta semana.

-Culpa tuya, que no te hubieran expulsado.

-Bueno que más da, ¿empezamos o qué?- digo mientras Ishida sube al escenario y coloca el bajo.

-Venga empezamos con "adiós Dulcinea".

Mientras toco y canto mis pensamientos vuelan sin dirección alguna, pero esta vez por muchas cosas que piense todas acaban en la misma cosa o mejor dicho en la misma persona, miro hacia donde se encuentra la dueña de mis pensamientos, Rukia, me doy cuenta de que esta cantando y todavía me pregunto cómo será su voz cuando canta, nuestras miradas se encuentras y nos quedamos mirando, esta sensación que tengo es rara nunca había sentido algo así pero aun así esta sensación me gusta.

-¿Puedo daros un consejo?-pregunta Yoruichi.

-No-contesto de mal humor.

-Me da igual lo que me digas.

-¿Pues para que preguntas entonces?

-Para joderte-dice sonriéndome-al caso, os vendría bien que cantara una mujer con vosotros.

-¿Cantas tu?-pregunta Ishida con sarcasmo.

-No voy a estropear mi grandiosa voz con un grupo como el vuestro.

-Pues búscanos tu alguien que quiera cantar con nosotros.

-Que cante Rukia.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque te acabo de oír cantar y cantas muy bien-dice Yoruichi mientras le agarra del brazo y la acerca al escenario.

-Inténtalo por lo menos-digo mientras la cojo de la mano y la subo al escenario.

-Te odio-dice cuando está en el escenario.

-No eres la única que lo hace, ¿Cuál te sabes?

-Ninguna.

-Tocamos "Si amaneciera"-digo mientras empiezo a tocar-cántala tu entera.

-No llego a los agudos-dice Rukia colocando el micrófono.

-No pasa nada los hago yo-digo mientras empiezo a tocar de nuevo.

Cuando ella empieza a cantar no me puedo creer que la voz que oigo sea la suya, es increíble, es bellísima, en resumidas cuentas ella es simplemente perfecta. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el concierto pensé que tenía que tener una bella voz y parece ser que no me confundí, cada vez estoy más seguro que estoy enamorado de esa maldita enana, cada vez que la veo pienso que es más perfecta. Me toca hacer uno de los agudos, me acerco por detrás a ella sin que se de cuentas, hago el agudo y Rukia pega un salto del susto, empiezo a reír y dejo de tocar, ella me mira mal y me empieza a pegar.

-Estúpido-dice Rukia mientras me sigue pegando-ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?-digo mientras dejo la guitarra-con lo divertido que ha sido.

-Qué bonito es el amor entre jóvenes ¿verdad cariño?-dice Urahara.

-Cierto-dice Yoruichi.

-¡Vosotros dos os calláis! Y dejad de meteros en mi vida-grito sonrojándome.

-El fin del mundo se acerca-dice Ishida-Ichigo esta sonrojado.

-Cállate tú también Ishida-digo mientras bajo del escenario y me dirijo hacia una puerta donde guardamos las cosas de los conciertos para buscar otro micrófono, subo al escenario y me pongo a colocar todos los cables-Rukia, necesito que cantes para ajustar el micrófono.

-¿Qué canto?-pregunta Rukia poniéndose enfrente del micrófono.

-Lo que quieras-digo mientras coloco los cables del micrófono.

Ella empieza a cantar la última canción que esperaba que cantara, "El amor de una madre", si la canción ya me parece bella por si sola con la voz de Rukia ya es perfecta, mi cara tiene que ser increíble ahora mismo pero no es para menos esta canción desde hace mucho significa mucho para mí, siento la mirada de todos sobre mí, saben lo que significa para mí.

-Vale-digo saliendo de mis pensamientos-ya está bien el micrófono-digo mientras subo al escenario y me cuelgo la guitarra-¿te sabes "Parte de mi"?

-Si-dice mientras se pone delante del micrófono.

-Pues igual que antes, cantas tú y yo hago los agudos, pero ahora no te asustes-digo y empezamos a tocar.

-Muy bien chicos-dice Yoruichi cuando acabamos de tocar-Al final como siempre tengo razón-dice riéndose.

-Me tengo que ir-dice Chad levantándose-lo siento.

-No pasa nada-dice Ishida bajando del escenario.

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir-dice Urahara-no volvemos hasta mañana.

-Vamos que me toca quedarme todo el día aquí-digo bajando del escenario-¿hay algo de comida?

-Si-dice Urahara mientras me tira las llaves-adiós, nos vemos.

-¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer?-pregunto entrando detrás de la barra.

-Yo por mi me quedaba-dice Ishida sentándose en la barra-pero lo que digan ellas.

-A mi no me importa quedarme-dice Rukia.

-Si os quedáis todos yo también tendré que quedarme.

-Vale, pues entonces avisadme sobre las siete-digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-¿Para qué?-pregunta Inoue.

-Para volver a abrir-digo cerrando las puertas-señoras, señores el bar es nuestro hasta las siete.

-¿Eso no es malo para el bar?-pregunta Inoue.

-No, es viernes no hay nada de beneficio hasta las siete, a partir de ahí empieza a venir gente-digo sentado en una mesa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta otra vez.

-Urahara me ha enseñado como llevar el bar totalmente.

-Al final no vas a ser tan idiota como creía-dice Rukia sentándose a mi lado.

-Calla enana.


End file.
